blackout
by 90SFREAK
Summary: the ncis la team gets trapped in ops for the night due to blackout. some bed sharing Ships: Densi and Neric deeks and kensi are not together, but will be soon, same with neric
1. Chapter 1

~BUZZ~ "What the hell was that," I can hear Deeks ask next to me. "Well..I'm assuming the power went out." Callen says in a sarcastic voice. It was completly black, I couldn't see anything. All I could hear were the breathing from all the people around me. "Thats not good guys." We can all hear the worry in Nells voice when she said that. Sam speaks up, "Why not." "Well..." Eric pops in "If any time a blackout ot power outage occurs the security systeem immediately kicks in and puts the whole building on lock down." "Which means we are all trapped in here, together," Nell finishes for him. "Well, thats not to bad, we can all play a friendly game of truth or dare, twenty-one questions, or is it twenty-two, I dont know. Or maybe a nice game of spin the bottle, as long as it lands on Kensi...Or Hetty." Deeks annoying but oh so loveable voice pops up again, but this time hes closer to me. "Okay really, Deeks no. And besides I'm pretty sure Hetty dosen't want to kiss a shaggy mutt like you." I say. "Perhaps you've all forgotten that I'm also here." We all jump at the sound of Hettys voice, well all of us except Deeks, apperntley. "I didn't. Like I said, whos up for a round of spin the bottle?" Ugh just shut up Deeks, but also keep talking cuz honestly I love your voice, also I love your shaggy hair and... "KENSI!" I jump at the sound of my name being yelled so loud. "Huh?" I ask. Everyone around me chuckels. "Hetty wants to say something." Deeks replied. I turn my attention towrds the small figure I can barley make out on my left. "I was saying, that since the power outage is likley to last all night, you all should grab sleeping bags from the closet up in OPS and head over to the bunk room." Hetty says.  
"Sooooo...no spin the bottle..?" *SIGH*


	2. Chapter 2

"MOOVVVEEEE DEEEEKKKS!" I yell. Deeks has been doing this for the last half an hour. Hes been standing in front of the closet where the sleeping gear is "deciding" what sleeping bag and pillow to get. There all the same. Its like when Phineas and Ferb are picking out there outfits for the day and there all the same. Of course everone else except me has grabbed their sleeping stuff. "Not today princess, I have to have the right sleeping bag." He says to me.  
"Ugh omg Deeks for what?" I say, ignoring the fact he called me princess, because I love it. "For my back, what else?" He says in a know-it-all tone.  
"Deeks we are sleeping on beds, not the floor!" I was getting seriously annoyed now. I noticed Deeks had scoot over a little bit but not enough to get in the closet without pressing against him. But it might be the only chance I get.. I shine my flash light in his eyes, waiting for an answer. "Oh right.. we are slepping on beds..my bad. But I still need the right sleeping bag." Deeks says while smirking at me. *GO KENSI* Just as Deeks was about to turn around to look in the closet again, I slip in the crack between the doorframe and Deeks body. "Woah princess if I'd known you were that eager to get close to me I would have already made my move." Deeks says as he watches me grab a sleeping bag and a pillow. "Haha." I deadpan. *CRAP* I just realized that unless Deeks moves from the doorway, I'm trapped in this closet. I make my move to get out of the closet, but nope. Why would he make this easy for me? "Going somewhere princess?" Deeks ask while raking his eyes up and down my body. Usally when somebody does this I feel like a peice of meat, like I want to scrub my skin raw. But not with Deeks, I feel good, espesially when his breathing gets faster and his eyes darken. I take advantage of the fact that I could effortlessly seduce him and make him move. I step closer and closer to his body until we are barley touching. I let my eyes travel his body until I meet his eyes. I decide that what I'm about to do is to dangerous, that I couldn't loose him. I look over his shoulder and put a fake scared look on my face. That got him to turn around. Yes. I easily slipped past him. "Hey nooooo thats cheating. You're a cheater. No come back here right now.." I can hear his voice fadding as I walk down stairs. I chuckle to myself as I hear him yelling at me.

"Whats all that yelling about up there Kensi?" Callen asks me while spreading out his sleepig bag on his bed. Its funny, its called a bunk room when there are no actual bunk beds...WAIT! I take my flash light and shine it around the bunk room counting the beds..* 1,2,3,and4...* "Ummm, what did you say, Callen?"  
"I said, what was all the yelling about?" oh right, "Oh um Deeks was being stupid, would not let me get my sleeping gear." I say. "oh." Callen says. He goes back to making his bed. "Hey uh Callen? There are only four beds..hows that gonna work?" I ask him. "Well uh. Same and I each get our own bed so, uh thats two beds taken, and Nell and Eric get a bed sooo, uh that leaves you and Deeks." Callen says somewhat nervously. "OH HELL NO!" I yell. "OH HELL YES!" I hear Deeks yell from the door way. *ugh* "What are we 'hell no-ing, and hell-yesing' about?" Deeks ask from right being me, while also shining the flashlight in my eyes. "We have to share a bed." I grumble. I actually don't have a problem with sharing a bed with Deeks, I'm just afraid of what my body will do. Like will I get turned on? Or will I cuddle him in my sleep? "OH, perfect! But uh guys? Where is Hetty going to sleep? There are only four beds.." Deeks says while shinning the light around the room counting beds. "That is a good question Mr. Deeks." We all jump at the sound of Hettys voice, again. "There is a bed in the gym that I will be occupying, for the night." Hetty says to us. "Oh well, okay." I say. "Uh, Miss Blye? Where are Eric, Nell, and Sam?" Hetty asks me. "Umm thats a good question..Deeks?"  
"Last time I saw them, Nell was kicking Erics ass in the gym with Sam being their coach." I chuckle to myself. "Okay well then, goodnight." Hetty bids us a goodnight then walks out of the room. "So what? I don't get to sleep with Hetty?" *Omg Deeks*


	3. Chapter 3

I had just slipped into my night shorts, (thank god I shaved my legs this morning) when Deeks comes whistling into the room holding a lantern. "Kensilina, look what I found, isn't she a beauty?" Deeks says while studying the lamp.  
"Yeah. A real beauty." I say in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Hey-" Deeks cut himself off when he looked at me.. What? Did I have something on my face? Was he shocked because of my shorts? Wha-OH. Oh...oh. I wasn't wearing a shirt. All I was wearing was tiny night shorts that might as well be underwear, and a bra. I study Deeks as he tries to keep eye contact.  
"I'll um, go put my shirt on." I say nervously. "It's fine princess, take your time." *omg* I turn around to look for my shirt, and I know for a fact hes staring at my ass.  
Oh well. "Stop looking at my ass lover boy" I say to him while I continue to search in my 'go' bag. *where the hell is it? Did I leave it on my bed?* "Im not, just uh looking at your tan mile long legs." Deeks says to me. Im so glad he can't see my blush right now. After searching my bag and not finding my shirt I decide I'll ask Nell for a shirt. I stand up and turn around only to see Deeks smirking at me. "What Deeks?" I glare at him. "Looking for this he ask me? Deeks holds up the shirt I had been looking for, in the hand not occupied by the lamp. "Give that to me Deeks." I saw slowley through my teeth. "Uh..no." Deeks says through his grin. *damn*  
"You'll have to fight me for it." He says while setting the lamp on a nearby bed. *fuck* "Deeks.  
I'm half naked." I say. "I can see that." He says while smirking and checking me out. "No just give me the shirt Deeks." I say.  
Deeks answers by waving the shirt in my face. "Not a chance princess."  
That was it. I jumped for the shirt, and got ahold of the end, "Easy Kens." Deeks said while trying to play tug-a-war with the shirt. "Give me my shirt." I say through my teeth while reaching for it. "Uhhhh, Sam what do you think is happaning here? Because Kensi is not wearing many clothes, while being extremly close to Deeks." Callen says to his partner. "I don't know G. Maybe you should ask them." "Um. Well Deeks will not give me my shirt back." I say. "What? I' m having fun." He says. I elbow him in the side. "Ow okay here." He says while handing me my shirt. I take it from him and put it on. "Thank you." "So what?", He says while turning to look at the guys, "No orgy?" 


	4. Chapter 4

This sucks. Like, a lot. Deeks and I have been in the same bed for 3 1/2 hours already.

I haven't been able to touch him, I haven't been able to talk, in fear of waking everyone up.

I slowley turn over in the bed and face him. I can feel the heat radiating off of his tan warm, oh so touchable skin.

I can hear his soft breaths. I study his features.I smile as my eyes scan his face. His face looks relaxed, soft. It looks like hes having a good dream. But then not. His face started so crinkle, like hes having a less than pleasant dream. He was so peaceful just a second ago. What was different?

 **Deeks dream, He was still in lAPD,The events that happen in the first part of the story happened in Deeks life, and he has reoccurring nightmere about it.**

 _We had just got the address on where the drug cartel was staying. It was an old abandon warehouse around the area of the sushi place I really like. The team and I geared up and went in._

 _Then, a storm of bullets took us by suprise. It was just like confetti, it was everywhere. Anders was down, so was James. Along with 13 others. It was the worst night of my life. Besides shooting my dad. By the end of the day the rest of what was left of the drug cartel was locked up._

 _I was sleeping in my bed with a warm body next to me. Ah, kensi, right. We were locked in ops due to a blackout. But what was that noise? It sounded like people yelling in spanish. Was Nell and Eric watching tv? "Get him!" I could hear somebody yell. The voice was familiar. Where did I hear that voice? "Get him! Get DEEKS, GO!" I shot up in my bed and yelleed at everyone to get up. I explain about the drug cartel bust that happened years ago when I still worked for LAPD. I told them how they must have escaped for prison, and was seeking revenge. We all headed down to armory to get guns. knifes, etc. We headed back up stairs._

 _"No you idiot!" We heard somebody yell from out side. Then continues to yell in spanish. "Okay," I say, "That is juan, He is the leader. He the one yelling." I say quietly to the team._

 _Just the we heard gunshots. I see Kensi go down, and clutch her leg. "Ahh." She she says through her teeth, while taking her other hand and reposition her gun. "I'm good guys," She says to us. I kneel down next to her and look at her leg. There was alot of blood. "No, no Kens you're not good." There was alot of blood. I look up from her leg to look at her face. She looks like she is n a lot of pain. No. I look around the room at all the others, then look back at Kensi, just in time to see her get shot again, but this time, in the head. "NOOOO KENSI!"..._

I keep trying to wake Deeks up but its not working. His face is covered in sweat and he is thrashing around. Everyone else is awake, maybe except Hetty. "What do you think he's dreaming about?" I hear Nell ask. I just shake my head. But then a ear piercing scream came from the body next to me. "NOOOO KENSI!"

I jump at the sound of my name being yelled so loud. Deeks body shoots up. He looks around the room. Then at me. His eyes are bloodshot. "You're, you're okay?" He asks to me with wide eyes. I reach out and take his hand in mine and scoot closer to him.  
"Yeah I'm okay, it was just a dream. I'm right here" I say to him in a whisper. I can see the tears running down his face.

I lay down on the bed and pull him down with me, not even caring what anyones else thinks. He comes closer to me and buries his face in my neck and wraps his arms around me. I take my hand and run it through his hair like I imagined doing many times. He hugs me tighter. I feel his scruff and soft breath against my neck. This was going to be a long night...

 **OKAY JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, THE DREAM DEEKS HAD WAS A THING THAT HAPPENED IN HIS LIFE BEFORE HE STARTED WORKING FOR NCIS, WELL AT LEAST IN MY STORY, THEN THE SECOND PART OF THE DREAM WAS NOT REAL, NOBODY ATTACKED THE BUILDING, IT WAS ALL A DREAM,**


	5. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know that I said I was giving up on this story but you guys made it worth continuing.**

 **I'm starting to enjoy writing a lot more. So anyway, next chapter.** **and if you guys have any ideas for this story it would be greatly appreciated.**

She woke up, and the first things she noticed was that she felt safe, warm, happy, and everything good she wanted.

Why? Her eyes cracked open a little and she realized why she was so happy, her and Deeks were wrapped up in each other.

His face was buried in her neck, their bodies where pressed together, legs and feet tangled, his arms wrapped around her, her arms wrapped around him, and her hand tangled in his hair.

His soft breath was tickling her neck, and his scruff was scratchy against her skin, but it felt nice.

She let out a content sigh, she was happy. She took a chance to look around, to see who else was awake.

Nobody was in the bunk room, but she could hear faint voices from the other room. So, they were alone.

She took a deep breath, the air smelled good. It smelled like Deeks. She tightened her arms around him, and snuggled closer, it possible.

She lay there for the longest time, she just wanted this every morning. To wake up with Deeks right next to her. That's what she wanted. She obviously wanted other things too…..

Deeks stirred next to her. She sighed, this was the last time she'll ever be that close to him.

"Good morning," She felt him mumble against her neck, it tickled, and she giggled. That was a mistake.

Deeks now knows she's tickle-ish. She felt him stiffen. "Kens?" He mumbles. "Yeah?"

"Did you just…Giggle?" He asks. "Umm, no?" She says back. He suddenly jumps up from the spot next to her. He's now on his respected side of the bed on his knees, grinning at her.

 _ **Shit!**_

"Deeks don't!" She warned.

"Oh yes, princess!"

Deeks jumped on the bed and starts to tickle her in the ribs, the most tickle-ish spot on her body.

 **Kensi pov**

"Deeks don't," I warned. But nope, he's Deeks, why would he listen? He deicides the best idea in the world is to jump on the bed, (and me) and start tickling me. Oh, it's on lover boy.

I break out of the hold he has on me by being a little worm.

"Hey no, Kens, that is not fair, you can't do that." He says while I break free.

Soon enough I'm the one who's tickling him, he's like the most tickle-ish person in the world. So it's really amusing just to watching him squirm.

 **Deeks pov**

"Okay well this was a bad idea on my part." I say through gritted teeth, just trying to escape Kensi's hands.

Usually I would enjoy her hands all over me but-"Oh, okay Kensi you know that I'm super tickle-ish and that I have a hate/love thing going on right now, because,-okay wow that elbow does not, belong,- okay kens, how about you stop trying to kil—"

Well this was awkward, Sam and Callen just walked into the bunk room, and Kensi is latterly straddling my waist, her hands on my chest, us both a little sweaty from the battle we just had, my hands are on her waist, for some reason, and I'm not wearing a shirt. This just got really awkward.

"Hey-hey, guys." I say to them. I look over at Kensi who is trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"Hey." Callen replies, look somewhat amused.

"What?" I say, "You think this is funny? She is torturing me, like its bad." I say trying to defend myself.

"Yeah," Sam says, " we could all your you screams. You scream like a girl."

"I do not." I say. It's then I realized I'm still griping Kensi's waist.

I removed my hands, and much to my dismay, she does the same.

Only thing left is for her to get off me, (but I'm totally cool if she doesn't.) but she makes no move to.

We just stare at Sam and Callen, and they stare at us. Suddenly Sam starts laughing really loud.

"You guys, this looks so wrong, if I didn't know that you were having a tickle war, something else would have come to mind." He says while shaking his head.

"Come on G, let's let the kids play." He says while walking out the door. "Oh, and," He says popping his head back in, "there's breakfast."

And with that Sam and Callen walk out of the room, leaving Kensi and I alone, once again.

"Well, princess, what do you say we continue this, but with much less clothes?" I say with a grin.

"Omg Deeks." She says while getting off me. "So, is that a yes?" **okay so im trying to make the chapters longer nut it's kinda hard, anyway, reviews make me happy** **also if any of you have any ideas or anything plz let me know. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 7

**KENSI'S POV**

The power had come back on long ago, probably when we were all sleeping, who knows?

But, it's back on now, and the team had decided to make breakfast when Deeks and I had been,

having a tickle war…?

Any way the breakfast was so good. I love whoever cooked the bacon. "Okay," I say, "Who cooked this bacon?"

"I did." Nell says proudly. "You, Nell are a goddess." Deeks says, beating me to it.

"exactly." I say.

"Well, thank you, Deeks, Kensi." She says with a grin.

"What about me?" Callen asks, pretending to be hurt. "I cooked the eggs."

"You did very good Callen." I say trying not to laugh.

Callen just glares at me.

 **Deeks pov**

I don't even try to wipe the grin off my face as I watch Kensi try not to laugh while she's telling Callen that he also did a good job.

Callen just glares at Kensi, it takes everything in me not to laugh.

Then Sam clears his throat. "What about me? I did the French Toast. Did I do a good god?" He asks very amused.

"Yes." I say, "You did a very good job." Trying to be kind but it's so hard not to laugh.

"Ahem." We all turn to Eric. "Me?" He asks.

"What did you do?" Sm asks while nodding his head in Eric's direction.

"I made the coffee." He says very proudly.

All of us decide to go along with it.

There was a lot of congratulations and good jobs and sarcastic remarks being passed around.

We were all having a good time.

"Excuse me." Hetty says while walking through the doorway to the small kitchen I didn't even know existed up until 10 minutes ago.

"Yes Hetty?" Callen asks.

"What about me?" She asks as if it was obvious.

What did Hetty make? I look around the room at all the confused faces.

Callen speaks up again. "What about you? What did you make?" He asks seriously confused.

"The tea." She says while gesturing over the steaming tea pot sitting on the counter.

Oh.

"I'm sorry, we didn't even notice." Kensi says from next to me.

"Ah I know, Miss Blye." Hetty says with a small smile.

With that she leaves.

We all take a moment to study each other's faces.

Then we all burst out laughing. We were laughing for about ten minutes until Kensi's unmistakable

ringtone popped up.

"Oh excuse me." She says while getting up to answer her phone.

Everyone got invested in their own conversation with each other.

But, I'm listening to Kensi's conversation. Well, I'm listening to what she's saying. I know I shouldn't

But it's so tempting. I could faintly hear her say, 'I'm sorry, I got caught up last night Chet.'

 _Chet?_

I look over at her as she's ending the phone call. She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "I didn't want to go out with you anyway." She says to herself.

"You okay?" I ask as she walks over to me.

"Yeah." She says through a smile. Wait why is she smiling?

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Cuz last night got me out of a date I really didn't want to go to, I'd rather sit at home watching tv, eating ice cream and cuddling on the couch with the person I lov-" She snaps her mouth shut and her eyes go wide.

"Excuse me the person you love?" I say in an accusing voice. I was not pleased, who does she love?

"What are you talking about?" She says, clearly knowing what I was talking about.

"I." I try to talk but the lump in my throat is too big and the tears in my eyes are starting to sting. "I, need some fresh air, k? I'm going home." I choke out.

With that I get up and walk out of the room. I could hear the others asking where I was going, and I could hear Kensi's voice telling them I was going home, to probably surf or something.

Whatever. I feel like a moody teenager getting his heart broken.

I tear escapes my eye and I just let it fall. I need to pee, not really I'm just not ready to drive and need somewhere to chill for a sec.

I trudge towards to men's bathroom. More tears.

I slowly open the door making sure nobody was in there. I walk inside keeping my eyes on my feet, again feeling tears build my eyes. Kensi is in love with somebody?

I crouch down and lean my back up against the stall. Why?

I know it's not very manly but more and more tears keep coming out. So not manly.

Then I hear footsteps approaching the bathroom. At first I freak out because I didn't want Sam, Callen, or even Eric to see me like this, but then I just didn't even care. I know for a fact that my face was blotchy.

The door slowly opens and I keep my eyes on the floor. "Omg Deeks…." Kensi says to me.

I don't even look up, but I didn't have to, because she crouches down and sits next to me.

I definitely wasn't mad, just sad, broken, and I felt betrayed.

"Deeks please look at me." Kensi begged. I could hear the worry and sadness in her voice.

I look over at her. She also had tears on her face. Why?

I immediately reach out and wipe the tears from her face, she does the same to me.

I pull my hand away from her face. "Kens, why are you here? You do realize this is the men's bathroom?"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "Deeks, when I was talking about eating ice cream and talking about cuddling on the couch with the person I love I was talking abou-…"

"You were talking about?" I push.

"I was talking about…." She wipes the tears away again. "You. Deeks I was talking about you."

"You what?" I ask. Pretty sure my mind is playing tricks on me.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

 **HEY SO I REALLY NEED IDEAS CUZ IM NOT GOOD AT MAKING THEM UP. ANYONE? CUDDLING ON THE COUCH? GOING TO MOVIES? THE BEACH? ANYTHING?**


	7. chapter 8

The sunset setting upon the water was beautiful. The different shades of orange, red, yellow, and pink were mashed together, it was perfect for a time like this. It was calming, yet hypnotizing.

The soft sand between her toes was relaxing. The sand reminded her of millions of thoughts ground up making a softs layers of something unknown.

Sand was once rocks, hard rocks, but the rocks were slowly ground until sand was made. Like people's thoughts, there, there until they aren't.

Now all it is, is a soft layer of nothing. It confused her, how something so solid, so tough, could turn into something so soft, how it could break into a million pieces. She obviously knew the scientific reason, but that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Kensi where are we going?" Deeks asks her as she pulls him along the beach by his hand.

She stops and turns around to look at him, still holding his hand. "Just somewhere I like to think."

After a while of her pulling him along the beach they found the spot under the loud carnival happening.

They rest their backs against a pilling. Kensi looks up and through the thin cracks of the dock they could see lights, and people walking.

They could hear music, people laughing, screaming, and the sounds of feet stomping above them.

Kensi looks down at their hands. "You know, when you first started working at NCIS, I thought I was never going to get used to you.

I thought I was going to hate you forever and I would dread coming into work every day but, slowly things began to change an I actually started to like you more.

But then I started to like you even more. And then more.

I don't know when it happened but one day I realized I was in love with you.

I stared dreaming about the day you told me you needed me, but then I started having bad thoughts like 'he doesn't want me, he only talks to you because you work together, your nothing to him' blah blah. Which I realize now, isn't true, but when I wake up in the morning and you're not next to me I break a little inside. After we went undercover, I got use to to you making breakfast and us drinking coffee together, I got use to waking up in the morning with your body next to mine, I got use to afternoons in the pool, I got use to you cooking dinner on the grill and me sun bathing watching you. I got use to it all."

She looked up from their hands to look in his eyes, which surprisingly, were teary.

He leaned closer to her and put his for head against hers. "I did too, and believe it or not I thought those same thoughts about you, and I miss those lazy days in the pool. I miss wrapping my arms around you and I miss when you would beg me to make you bacon. I miss it all.

I kept telling myself to move on that I could never get the beautiful woman sitting across from me every day. That you were way out of my league, which you still are.

But the point is that we both thought negative thoughts, and we were both wrong.

I always wondered what it would be like to wake up with you in the morning, what it would be like to eat meals with you that weren't take out, although I love eating take out with you I'm talking about fancy restaurants like couples do, stuff like that.

Don't get me wrong, I love take out." He says through a grin.

Kensi laughs through her tears of happy. "Only you Deeks."

"Only me what?" He asks confused.

"Only you, you were the only one I wanted. I didn't want any of those guys that asked me out when we were undercover, I didn't want any of those guys that stopped me on the street, and I definitely didn't want Chet." She says with a disgusted face.

Deeks was just about to say something when something runny and white dripped on his head.

Kensi burst out laughing.

"Please tell me this is ice cream." Deeks says too afraid to move.

"I can't be sure." Kensi says. "How bout we go to the public restroom?"

"Oohhh, already can't wait?"

"Shut up." She says while getting up. She dusts the sand off her butt and legs.

"I can do that if you like." Deeks says through is grin, admiring her from his spot in the sand.

"Get up lover boy." She says while throwing him a playful glare.

"Alright."

"Okay here we are." She says while stopping in front of the public bathroom.

"Yep." Deeks says back.

"Well?" She says. "Come on. You need to get that..stuff…out of your hair."

She pulls him inside the men's bathroom.

"Woah, maybe we should lock the door and start undressing each other."

"Well okay, take your shirt off." She says to him.

His eyes go wide, and his jaw hits the floor.

"You want me to take my shirt off?" He asks.

She flashes a sly smile.

"W-wait your serious?" He asks, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Yep. You have..'ice cream' on it." She grins at him.

He lets out a long breath.

"Okay." He winks.

Her mouth goes dry.

He slowly makes a show of pulling his shirt over his head, making his body flex more than it usually would.

Kensi's jaw drops. Her eyes slowly make their way up and down his torso.

She wanted to lick his abs. Her mouth really needed water.

Once he was done making a show of his beautiful body, he went over to the sink to wash the stuff out of his hair.

She took this as an opportunity to get control of herself.

"So um, where does this leave us?" Kensi asks him.

"Well, I was hoping that we could talk about that.." He replies, his head still under the running water.

"Well what do you want" She asks.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I asked you first." She replies.

"Fine." He says, they had been dancing around this forever.

"I'll be honest. I want kids, I want a dog, even though I love Monty I want another dog.

I want a house, I want bath time with the kids, I want family movie nights, I want trips to the beach with the kids holding our hands, running from the waves that always seem to catch them, I want it all. But, right now I want you, and me. I want us, but it seems like the whole god damn world is against us." By this time he had washed the stuff out of his hair, and had been standing across from Kensi with water drops running down his body from his wet hair.

He looks down at his feet. "I want us, Kens, you and me. That's what I want."

He looks her in the eyes, which were filled with tears. "What do you want, kens?"

She reached deep down inside her heart, and tried to grab all the things she buried.

"Everything. Kids, family dinners, with your mom, my mom, our kids, the family dog, all of it. I want long walks on the beach like you said. I want to paint a new house that we bought together, I want silly moments like we usually do but I want to be able to kiss you. I want to steal your t-shirt because its warm and it smells like you. I want to go out with you, have dinner, I want to be able to invite our family to our new house and have Callen and Sam make stupid remarks about us. I want to wrap my arms around you and lay my head on your chest, Deeks, I want it all, the whole package, even the baggage. I want this, you and me. That's what I want."

He reaches out and grabs her and gently pulls her to him. Her head softly lands on his chest while their arms make their ways around each other's bodies.

"Can we have it? Are we allowed? What is stopping us Kens.." He asks her, while softly running his hands up and down her back.

"Were partners, Deeks. Partners don't do this. What if we get in a fight? How would that affect our work relationship? We…I don't know.."

"Hey, we already crossed the line Kens. Were partners but we can be more. And, if we get into a fight we'll work it out, we are strong."

Kensi sniffles, "Deeks….?"

"Yeah Kens?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kens."


	8. Chapter 9

**So, I have been a very busy girl I'm drowning in school work, and life is just crazy, also I have been having major writers block, I have re-written this chapter 9 times already. I just couldn't seem to get it right, but hopefully this is it** **also I'm so happy because Nell, (Renee, Smith ) liked my photo on Instagram so that's also awesome**

 **~Friday~**

They sat on her couch cuddled up in the fluffy blanket Deeks had got Kensi for Christmas last year, eating ice cream and watching Top Model.

They got back from the beach two hours ago and while there they decided the best idea was to give their 'thing' a shot. So, this was them giving it a shot, cuddling on the couch eating ice cream while watching T.V.

"This blanket is really fluffy. I'm glad we stopped by and grabbed it." Deeks says to Kensi, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Yeah me too." Kensi agrees, taking a bite of ice cream. It wasn't awkward, things between her and Deeks, it was nice.

"Okay why do people find this attractive? I mean I like the show and all but seriously? Stick figures walking around in something the belongs on a poodle is not attractive." Deeks says to Kensi.

Kensi doesn't reply so he looks over at her, to see her plopping a chunk of cookie dough out of her mouth on to the lid of the ice cream container, along with a dozen more, She must have been working on this cookie cough collection for a while.

"Kens, what are you doing?" Deeks asks her while watching her trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wwab dgo you mean?" Kensi says through a mouth full of ice cream looking up at him.

"Deeks chuckles. "I mean why are there chunks of cookie dough in the ice cream lid, instead of in your tummy?" He says while watching her take another chunk of dough out of her mouth.

"I'm saving the best for last." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He looks down at her again, his light blue ocean eyes that never stop shining roam around her face, meeting her deep brown mitch-matched eyes.

He smiles warmly. "Why don't you just eat it as you go Kens? Isn't it much more enjoyable than waiting till the end to eat the cookie dough?"

"You don't like it that way?" Kensi asks, just before shoving another spoon full of 'Chocolate Chip Cookie-Dough' in her mouth.

"I'm not sure." He answers, "I've never tried doing it."

Kens jumps up from her spot beside Deeks.

"You what?!" She screams, "You have never tried getting all the good chunks out and eating them at the end? Seriously?" She looks at him with wide eyes, probably not even realizing there is ice cream dripping off of the spoon on to the over-sized sweatshirt that she was wearing.

"You're dripping ice cream on my sweatshirt Kens." He says while nodding towards her, with a smile on his face.

She completely ignores him. "Okay just try it alright? Start eating the ice cream but not the good chunks. When you have a sizable amount of cookie dough, eat it all at once. It is amazing!"

"Alright I'll try it." Deeks says while reaching for the ice cream container.

"Great." She says through her grin. "You'll love it."

 **~Monday~**

"Where is Deeks?" Callen asks no one in particular.

"I'm not sure." Kensi says. Honestly she has no idea, she saw him on Sunday for lunch but that was the last time she saw him, but she wasn't worried, Deeks was always late."

"He was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Sam says while leaning back in his chair stretching, all that paperwork really gets to you.

" Yeah, well, it's Deeks, he's probably surfing." Callen says.

"Nope, not surfing!" Deeks yells from the door way he's walking through.

"Where were you?!" Kensi yells back.

Deeks walks into the bullpen and sets his messenger bag on his desk.

"I had to take Monty to the vet for his checkup. And, for your information, he's doing very well." Deeks says while resting his hands on his hips. "I told Hetty, you could have asked her."

"What? And get killed by the bear?" Callen says.

"Good point.." Deeks says.

"Any, I assume there is no case."

"Nope. Just paperwork." Sam says in a flat voice.

"Gross."

 **Couple weeks later**

Deeks and Kensi sat on the beach on top of a blanket eating Deeks's mothers amazing food watching the sun set.

Ken sets the container down on the blanket and moves closer to Deeks, resting her head on his shoulder, his arm snaking around her waist.

"This is nice." Kensi mumbles into his shoulder.

His grip around her tightened. "It is." He confirmed.

"I know this is really soon, we just started dating, I already told you and all and tell me if its weird but I don't want it

Kensi kept rambling.

Deeks puts his finger on her lips to silence her. "I love you too."

She smiled against his finger.

Together they watch the sun go down and ate their food.

After a while they pack up and headed to deeks house.

"What," Deeks say while putting the food in the fridge, "do you think it means," He turns around and grabs another container to put in the fridge, "When your mom calls you and starts telling you that you need a girlfriend, and then continues to ramble about how unhealthy my work life is and blah blah blah?" He finishes and turns around to look at Kensi.

"Well, um, maybe she just wants grandbabies." Kensi says,

Deeks raises an eyebrow, "Is that an offer?" He asks playfully.

Kensi smirks and moves closer to him, and wraps her arms around his neck. "No, at least not yet."

This time both eyebrows when up. "Wowwww." He wraps his arms around her waist.

"What, you asked." She says looking at his lips, then his eyes.

"Yeah…." He says getting distracted by Kensi's teeth digging into her lip. "I guess, I guess that I did."

Kensi laughs and gets up on her tippy toes, and kisses him.

"Hmm." Deeks moans into the kiss, he could feel Kensi smile.

Kensi was trying to stand up straight but it was nearly impossible when her brain was fuzzy and her lips were on fire in the best way possible.

Deeks situation was similar to Kensi's, his lips were burning, body weak, more intimate parts of him were doing their own thing.

Kensi couldn't contain her moan when Deeks hand found her butt, and his lips trailed down her neck.

She tilted her head to give him more access, he took that opportunity and sucked on one on Kensi's hotspots, making her moan even more.

He was addicted to that sound, but more addicted to the process of making her moan.

Kensi's hands balled up the back of Deeks shirt.

Deeks removed his lips from her neck and looked her in the eyes. They were dark, her eyes. They always were dark but they were especially dark right now. Her breathing was labored and her face was flushed.

Her eyes met his, his eyes were clearly darker than they usually are, and his breathing matched hers. His eyes searched hers, looking for an answer.

"Kens.?" He asks.

"I, I want this, so bad but you and I both know that we should wait, just a little longer." She laughs, "I mean, we have waited like 4 years, so we can wait a little longer."

He smiles at her and grabs her hand. "I agree. I think we should wait, and your right, we have waited forever. And I have one question." He says.

"What?"

"Where did my LAPD sweat shirt go? Because ever since I let you wear it at the beach when we first talked about us, I haven't seen it since."

Kensi laughs, "I'll be honest. I sleep in it when you're not next to me."

"I know." He smiles.

She tugs on his hand. "Come on, let's go to bed and maybe we will wake up early enough for me to go back to my place and change, so that Callen and Sam don't grill me."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good. But you don't have to go home in the morning. You leave enough clothes here that you already have your own drawer and closet space." He laughs.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She tugs again. "Let's go."

 **So, like I said, I have been very busy. Anyway I really need Densi ideas because I'm blank.**


	9. not a chapter but plz read

**Hey so this isn't a chapter, plz leave a review or pm me on something to make the next chapter I really need ideas also I need to know if there is anyone actually still reading these or I should stop making these. Please let me know if I should continue I want to if there is people reading but if there's not I don't**


End file.
